Tess McCord
Tessa Lynn "Tess" McCord, is an upcoming character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. She will make her debut in the eighth episode of Season 5, Giving Thanks. Tess will be a regular character. Tess has been described as the new Lauren Zizes and will set to help bring some confidence and edge to New Directions if she could only overcome her reputation which has followed her there. She was created by wiki member and Glee: The Next Generation writer and creator JamesonOTP and will be portrayed by Rebel Wilson. Background Tess comes from a Catholic family, and while she loves God and finds herself to be fairly religious, she doesn't really agree with a lot of Catholic traditions. So, when her parents shipped her off to Holy Name of the Mother Academy in neatby Westerville, Tess knew she wasn't gonna like it. While there, she grew disgusted at just how vindictive and mean the school's popular girls were. So, Tess tried to take them down a peg, and while she exceeded, she also destroyed her own reputation in the process. And while Tess didn't care what they said about her, it really bothered her to see the other unpopular girls being treated like dirt. Tess soon grew tired of the attitude at Holy Name of the Mother Academy; it wasn't about God, it was about how much money you have, how pretty you are, how many guys are trying to get with you, and how skinny you were. It disgusted Tess so much she asked her parents to transfer her to another school, but they refused. So, Tess took matters into her own hands and devised a plan so sinister that she would surely be expelled and have no choice to attend another school, preferably a public school. Tess came to school one day dressed as a Goth with full face paint. She passed out alcohol and porn magazines to a number of students, pretended to do cocaine in the bathroom, and walked around the school chanting incantations and writing pro-Satanic messages on the lockers. When the school officials finally caught up with Tess, she had tied a girl up and was "planning to sacrifice her to the devil" as she explained. Tess was promptly expelled. But now, as Tess heads into McKinley, her new school, she has earned a reputation as a psycho as her exploits at Holy Name of the Mother Academy have become legend and followed her to Lima. Biography Tess transfers from Holy Name of the Mother Academy to McKinley a little into the season because to be honest, she couldn't stand the people or the atmosphere anymore and got herself expelled. Tess doesn't have very high hopes for McKinley, either. The one thing that has always caught her attention was music, so she joins Glee Club. There, she falls for Teddy, who is completely not her type. And while she knows this, she can't help but have feelings for him After all, he's one of the few people who gets her. Personality She's kind of sarcastic and cynical, but she's honest and she doesn't give a crap about what people think of her. She has a very dark, dry sense of humor. Her rolemodel is Daria Morgendoffer from MTV's Daria. Deep down, she is a very caring and loyal person, but people tend not to see that. She is very passionate about equal rights for everyone and cannot stand to see anyone being bullied or excluded. Appearance Tess is a big girl, but she's happy with her body and comfortable in her own skin. She has big brown eyes and long, platinum blonde hair. She has a very eccentric, strange style sometimes, but at other times it can be a bit sporty. Relationships Songs Gallery TessS5Promo.jpg|Tess' Season Five Promotional Pic TessCC.jpg|Covered Classics TessGT.jpg|Giving Thanks TessWWP.jpg|World War Prom Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Former Holy Name of the Mother Academy Students Category:Transfer Students